Never Once
by green-eyed-chica
Summary: AU of Lily and James. Some things are just better left unsaid.
1. Never Once Prologue

**Stereotypes**

Have you noticed they happen to be everywhere! Seriously everywhere you go you hear about them no matter how hard you try not to label yourself or someone else. But of course this never happens because its human nature. We all do it, regardless of whether or not it's consciously or unconsciously.

It's funny really, if you think about it. Our whole lives are based on stereotypes. It's what we all live for, thrive for, and wake for. Of all the things that could of happen, of all the girls he could of fallen for, and of all the girls he could of woke for. He chose _me_.

**Status**

Have you ever noticed that people love status!? Of course if you aren't at the top then you could really care less. Yet in a way, no matter what you want to feel, live, and become what you aren't. Typical isn't it? Of all the times you told yourself you didn't want any of it, you knew deep down you did.

It's funny really, if you think about it. Our whole lives are based on status. It's what people know, see, and do. Of course they don't realize it half the time, but if you really look at them, those people of higher status than you, you see that maybe life isn't what you thought it would be. Then again _I_ choose it.

**Appearances**

Have you noticed that people take in your appearance for too much? Really, it seems that all they care about is what you're wearing, who made it, and how much it was. Money never was a serious issue for most. Not very many people could trace their blood centuries back and say how great and noble they were. You were lucky if you could remember family members that you only saw once a year.

It's funny really, if you think about it. Our whole lives are based on appearances. The first thing people ever judge you on is the first time they meet you and it stinks. No matter if you were a total klutz or a complete charmer, it will always be there. The lasting impression. Life is full of surprises and one of them, being _me_.

**First Year**

Never once did I flinch when I suddenly learned that I was a witch.

Never once did I flinch the moment the sorting hat was placed on my head and started talking to me.

Never once did I flinch the first time I learned a spell.

Never once did I flinch the first time I went back to the muggle world.

**Second Year**

Never once did I flinch when I was being called 'Mudblood'.

Never once did I flinch when I tutored students older than me.

Never once did I flinch when books became friends and friends became enemies.

Never once did I flinch when I cried myself to sleep.

**Third Year**

Never once did I flinch the first time to Hogsmeade.

Never once did I flinch when things began to change.

Never once did I flinch when I received my first kiss.

Never once did I flinch the first time I was heartbroken.

**Fourth Year**

Never once did I flinch the first time I went to a ball.

Never once did I flinch at the name Voldemort.

Never once did I flinch when my parents died.

Never once did I flinch when he started asking me to go out with him.

**Fifth Year**

Never once did I flinch when I was made a prefect.

Never once did I flinch at his hurt face when I said 'no'.

Never once did I flinch at the pranks they started pulling.

Never once did I flinch when quidditch was cancelled.

**Sixth Year**

Never once did I flinch when I became prefect again.

Never once did I flinch when he fell off his broom.

Never once did I flinch when girls gave me glares all day.

Never once did I flinch when Slughorn said I should have been in Slytherin.

**Seventh Year**

Never once did I flinch when I was appointed Head Girl.

Never once did I flinch when I saw who was Head Boy.

Never once did I flinch when we opened the Christmas Ball.

Never once did I flinch when he asked me again to go out with him.

But just once did I flinch the night I said yes.

A.N. if you like it I may think about doing an actual story to go along with it. Don't know, its sort of up to you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Never Once

Chapter One- The Beginning

It's funny really, if you think about it. I mean seriously who would of thought that such a place existed, if you've never been there before. People only dream of places like these as a child, and of course grow up forgetting about those dreams. Then again sometimes dreams are all we have.

Hi I'm Lily Evans-Potter and I'm a witch. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was head girl when I attended, rather popular, and rather smart; along with my husband, James Potter. He and his group of friends were notorious pranksters, loved by everyone (including the teachers), and smart (for the most part). Never once did you see one without the other. They were the group of friends people could only dream of having. Yet, sometime during our seven years at Hogwarts we changed. All of us, not just some people, but everyone there; whether or not they realized it themselves.

I guess I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?

­­­­­­­­­

_January 5, 1971_

As the suns ray's started to peak through the curtains on the third window of the second story, our story begins. Asleep, at least for now, was a beautiful little girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes. _Dong…Dong_ the sound of a grandfather clock from below rang through out the house waking the little girl. With a slight grunt and a soft sigh she slowly pulled the covers from her petite frame and crawled out of bed.

Descending the stairs slowly gaining her strength and becoming more awake, she walked into the kitchen and sat down to enjoy a rather surprising day.

'Good Morning Lily' said her father. Suddenly her attention was averted to the man walking in the kitchen. 'Good Morning daddy' she replied with a smile. 'And how is my little birthday girl doing this morning?' The only thing she could do to suppress her excitement was hold on to the chair and smiles and says 'good. I can't wait until everyone gets here and go to the movies, then have cake, then open presents!' Her father chuckled at the excitement his daughter could bring so early on a Monday morning.

Once the whole family was awake and dressed the family of four drove to the theater and saw Lily's movie chose (a ritual that is done every year). Still in good moods the family went back home and waited about an hour until the other guest arrived to celebrate their youngest daughters birthday.

Lily could not be anymore happier, besides what little girl wouldn't at her own birthday? The evening was going well, as well as it can get with family and some friends you hardly know. Although as the day was slowly turning into night something strange and unusual, for this side of town, was coming towards the Evans household. An owl of pure black came soaring towards the youngest Evans, who just stood there as if she was expecting something like to occur.

Attached to the owl's talons was a letter. On careful inspection of the family, Lily grabbed the letter and read out loud.

"_Dear Ms Lily Evans,_

_I am please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…." _

The whole grounds of the Evans' backyard were silent. No one moved or said a word, until: 'can I go?'

_Never once did I flinch when I suddenly learned that I was a witch_

Her parents were astonished that their daughter was asking such a thing, but after careful inspection they realized that this was true and agreed to let her go. After this little show, the Evans' and their guest went over to a tent with a table and a rather large birthday cake with eleven candles. 'Happy Birthday' they sang to the little redhead and as the last note was drawing to a close you could see her close her eyes and her mother saying, 'make a wish sweetie!'

_September 1, 1971_

Finally it was the day that Lily was anticipating the most. She had already visited Diagon Alley and couldn't wait to see Hogwarts. She couldn't stop talking about boarding the train all summer after she received her wand. Her parents were rather nervous for their youngest daughter to be going to a boarding school where they didn't know where it was. Although Lily seemed to be unfazed by it and tell them 'don't worry I'll owl all the time just to let you know everything is going well.' Never did they think that their youngest daughter would be so wise at such the tender age of eleven. Of course, now that they thought about she wasn't just any normal eleven year old; she was witch. And they knew she would do great things. For, she never let anything or anyone get the better of her.

Approaching the platform Lily remembered what she had to do, from when she met another first year like her back in Diagon Alley. All she had to do he said was run between platform nine and ten and she would see the Express right there. And so she did, she trusted him although she didn't know why. He could have been just joking and just waiting for her somewhere and laugh when she ran into the wall.

After running through the barrier and slightly giving a prayer that she didn't crash she boarded the train and wait until she arrived at her new home for the next seven years.


	3. Chapter 2: A Place Of Magic

Chapter Two— A Place Of Magic

As excitement ran through her body, Lily calmly walked off the Express and walked towards the man that was shouting 'First years! First years this way!' As all the other first years gathered around the giant man Lily patiently waited for further directions as to where go and what to do. The giant man led all the first years towards the lake and the group of boats that were waiting for them. When everyone was safely seating the giant man tapped his boat and away they sailed.

Soon the boats reached the other side of the lake. After everyone stepped out the giant man led them up the stairs and to a large oak door. _Knock…Knock_ on the oak door, and a stern looking witch answered. 'Thank you Hagrid' she said to the giant man and then turning her attention back to the first years said, 'Follow me please.'

The first years all followed with great nervousness and fear. Nervous because they didn't know what to expect from the stern looking witch or Hogwarts in general; and of course fear for everything that waited headed of him. Within a few minutes the stern looking witch, who later introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led the first years to another set and of oak doors, which opened once they were close.

Everyone inside the Great Hall all looked at the incoming first years led by Professor McGonagall. Following her to the other side of the Hall, where a three legged stool was placed with an old looking hat, she stopped and turned to the first years and said, 'stop here and once I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head to place you in your houses.' All the first years were looking around, mostly at each other, with relieved looks of knowing that all they had to do was wear a hat.

Undoing the knot on the scroll that Professor McGonagall held, she starting yelling off names. While watching people before her Lily was very anxious for her turn to try on the old hat. Finally Professor McGonagall yelled, 'Evans, Lily'. Sitting on the stool Lily was starting to wonder what she was suppose to do when suddenly: 'why hello Ms Evans. I must say your mind is rather impressive for a young witch your age. Ravenclaw would be great for you, but I can see you want to prove yourself. Good it will come in great use in the future. Stick to it Ms Evans and….' 'Gryffindor' the hat yelled to the rest of the hall and the Gryffindor table applauded with great enthusiasm.

_Never once did I flinch the moment the sorting hat was placed on my head and started talking to me_

_September 2, 1971 (Thursday)_

Today was the first day of classes and all the first years were anxious and frighten as to what to expect on the first day. While all the second years to seventh years were all too sad for their summer to be over and getting back into the ritual of school again.

On this day Lily's first class was potions down in the dungeons with the Slytherins; apparently that is they way it has been since the start of Hogwarts. Down in the stuffy dungeon the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years wait patiently for their Professor to arrive and tell them their rules and instructions of the day. A few minutes into their waiting a young chubby Professor appeared and greeted them.

'Why, hello first years! I hope you are enjoying your second day here. I am Professor Slughorn and today I will just introduce you to the finer points of potion making and then tomorrow we will start making some of them.' He said all this with a smile on his face and surprisingly through out their period of potions they learned that he was the head of Slytherin house. Never once did anyone know of a kind Slytherin, they were used to sly, cunning, and rude Slytherins.

After potions the Gryffindors headed to Transfiguration while the Slytherins headed towards the Charms classroom. In the Transfiguration room they met Professor McGonagall inside. 'Please take a seat while we wait for the Hufflepuffs to join us.' As soon as she finished her sentence the Hufflepuffs arrived and took their seats. 'Good morning students now today we won't start with anything too difficult or with our wands. So why don't take out our books and start reading the first chapter while writing notes for tomorrow.'

Finally it was time for lunch no one could be any happier. Everyone was so happy to get out of the classrooms and back to something that has a very neutral and homey feeling to

it. Between all the talking and the clicking of utensils on plates, everything seemed to be just the way it was suppose to be. Lily couldn't be anymore happier and didn't even take notice that she was so far from home.

When lunch had finished everyone moved along to their next class with a little more enthusiasm then this morning. With stomachs full the first year Gryffindors arrived in the Charms classroom along with the Ravenclaws ready to, hopefully, do some magic.

'Why hello first years, now that we are all full and more energized lets hope that this lesson goes smoothly.' Here everyone gave a slight giggle or chuckle to his response. Professor Flitwick was a dwarf of a man and had to stand on volumes of books to see his whole class. Even though some of the first years were as tall as or just slightly taller than him, they all seemed to respect him. Standing atop his books Professor Flitwick seemed to be the only Professor that wanted to start the first years with some magic. 'Alright everyone let us take out our wands and practice the wand movement of the levitation spell.' Quick everyone reached into their robes and grabbed out their wands with smiles and anxiety. 'Okay first watch me with the movements. Swish and Flick. Now everyone repeat after me. Swish and Flick.' Everyone followed the Professors movements and when he said, 'No put down your wands and say wingardium leviousa.' With a sprouting of words the Professor was satisfied with the pronouncing of the spell and smiled at them and said, 'Good. Good. Now let us pick up out wands again and out the spell and movements together.' Again a sprouting of words and movements of arms the first years began their first charms work. The only student who was able to complete the spell on the first try was Lily.

_Never once did I flinch the first time I learned a spell_

_June 5th, 1972 (Monday)_

No one believed how fast one year could go. Already it was time to pack up and leave Hogwarts for the summer. While most were excited to get their exams out of the way and out of the dungeons for two and a half months, others were sad to leave such a special place; that has started to feel like home.

Their trunks were packed and waiting in the Great Hall for the authorization to move to the courtyards and then to the carriages. All too soon McGonagall came and informed everyone that the carriages were ready for them.

Everyone climbed into the carriages and made the trip to the Hogwarts Express for their first or last ride before summer break. The train ride was full of laughs and tears. Laughs for all the years and tears for the seventh years, for they will never be able to experience another ride on the Hogwarts Express again.

Once the arrived at platform nine and three quarters, everyone started to get a little emotional. They were turning towards their friends and reminding them to write over the summer to get together at some point. When Lily received her trunk and owl she placed them on a trolley and started walking towards the barrier to the other side.

_Never once did I flinch the first time I went back to the muggle world_

Never once did I imagine that my world was suddenly going to be turned around. At that moment that Lily was making her way towards the barrier someone ran into her. When she picked herself up along with her trunk and owl she turned to the person and realized that it was the boy she met in Diagon Alley.

'Sorry there I wasn't really paying attention. I'm James Potter by the way. And you are?' He said all this with a smile on his face and waited patiently for her to grab his hand to shake. With a smile to match his she grabbed his hand and said, 'Lily Evans. I met you at Diagon Alley; you told me how to get on the platform. And don't worry about it I wasn't really paying attention either. Well it was nice to meet you again. Have a good summer.' As soon as she was done she turned and left to find her mother and father, hoping to tell them everything about Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3: Knowledge is Magic

Chapter 3 – Knowledge is Magic

_September 1st, 1972 (Friday)_

All too soon the moment arrived when Lily once again boarded the train for Hogwarts. All through out the summer Hogwarts was the only thing she could talk about. Her mother and father were so proud of her, while her sister, Petunia, was not. Anytime that Lily began to mention magic Petunia would leave the room and run off do something "normal" as she claimed to call things lately. This action did not go unnoticed by the youngest Evans, and was sad to see that her sister did not think that what she was doing was normal, at least by wizardry standards.

As the last whistle blew Lily ran to get on the Express, as she did not want to miss it. She was very excited about going back. Last year Hogwarts had started to feel like her home. Now do not get her wrong, she loved her home, where she was from, and her friends and family. But Hogwarts had something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was just something different that Hogwarts gave off that she did not receive at home in the muggle world.

While looking for a compartment Lily couldn't believe that she is a second year. Everything was still new to her, but at the same time she felt as if she had never left and that this is truly where she belongs. Coming towards the end of the train and still no compartment left, Lily looked into the last compartment and asked 'Can I sit here?' The compartment was filled with four boys that looked about her age, but she couldn't quite place there names. 'Sorry we do not allow Mudbloods in our presence' and with that he slammed the door in her face and then continued on with his conversation as if nothing had happened.

_Never once did I flinch when I was being called 'Mudblood'_

The compartment across the hall and down two doors was opened and a young boy stuck his head out and said, 'Hey Lily right? You can come and sit with us.' Lily turned and saw the boy James that she met on the Platform and Diagon Alley last year. She gave him a smile and thanked him and then followed him into the compartment to see three other boys that she remembered seeing in Gryffindor.

'Guys this is Lily, Lily this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.' The boys all smiled and waved to her when James introduced them. Smiling to each one Lily felt comfortable and sat and joined in on their conversation.

As time on the train passed Lily and the four boys learned a lot about each other. Lily learned that Sirius had come from a very dark family but was shunned for being sorted into Gryffindor. Remus was a very nice and intelligent person and seemed as if he was hiding from something but was unwilling to show it too much. James seemed to be the most energetic of the bunch and seemed to always have a smile on his face. Peter seemed to be the lost one in the group of boys, he seemed a little out of place and not quite sure what to do or say. The boys learned that Lily loved to read and that she was intelligent and that she was a person who follows the rules no matter what.

Soon the train arrived in Hogsmeade and the first years went towards the giant of a man, who she learned was Hagrid, and everyone else went to the horseless carriages that would bring them to Hogwarts.

_October 2nd, 1972 (Monday)_

Life for the students of Hogwarts seemed to continue as if there was no break to all the madness that they went through just a year before. With all the new experiences that were around every corner Lily felt at home again. Even though everything here was knew to her she was sure that she belonged her and not somewhere in the Muggle world with her sister.

As classes went on Lily was approached by Professor McGonagall about tutoring other students. At first it was just first years and a few of her class that she tutored mostly in Charms but also some of the other classes; minus Transfiguration (it wasn't her best subject). The feeling she got of teaching others and them realizing that what they did was right made her feel even more content as to where so was suppose to be. The comment that was made to her on the train was far from her memory that she didn't think about it again.

What surprised Lily the most was that as her tutoring sessions continued she was not only tutoring students her age and younger but students older than her. Lily was the only student it seemed in Hogwarts that was wise beyond her years in Charms and most of the classes there. Teachers were having a hard time keeping up with her knowledge that some just continued lessons and had Lily work on whatever she wanted to catch up on.

_Never once did I flinch when I tutored students older than me._

Lily was never one to give up or be behind in anything that she did. So when the teachers approached her about her academics she was not surprised when they told her that she was doing well but needed to calm down about with the work load, as to not get to far ahead that she gets bored with everything else.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Discovery

Chapter Four- A New Discovery

January 5th, 1973 _(Friday)_

Today was Lily's special day, but unlike most people she did not seem to be aware that it was. You could always find her in her dorm or sitting in the common room with a good book or on occasion with the four boys she met on the Express in the beginning of the year. Sometimes you would see her with a few other girls, some from her own house sometimes not. Lily was one of those people that everyone knew. Some were younger than her others were older. Some were richer than her others were not. Stereotypes, Status, and Appearances never mattered to her. She liked you the way you were no matter what anyone else thought about you. She was one of those people that stuck up for the underdog even if they were the worst person in the world. She believed that everyone should be given an equal chance. If you asked her why she would reply with, 'If everyone were blind you wouldn't be able to see what they wore, had, or lived in, but who they were on the inside.' And she believed strongly in that motto of hers and was determined to prove it to everyone that it was true.

Besides being her birthday Lily was studying. Unfortunately for her James took it upon himself to find out her birthday and do something special for her. As Lily was studying away in the library James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were down in the kitchen asking the house elves to make a birthday cake. After they were able to talk the house elves into baking the cake the boys headed up to the common room and decorated the room.

After dinner everyone headed back to the common room while James kept Lily back asking her questions about the Charms homework that was due on Monday. By the time the two of them made it back to the common room and stepped in all the occupants of Gryffindor tower yelled, "surprise!"

Lily was shocked that someone went through so much trouble to throw her a birthday party or that anyone even knew. She even forgot. As the celebration continued through the night James lost sight of Lily and started asking around: 'Have you seen Lily?' No one was paying attention to her or really noticed that she wasn't around for her own birthday party. Finally, James found her on the bench by the window reading her Charms books. 'Out of all the things you could be doing on your birthday you are still doing homework. Lily come on enjoy the party it was thrown just for you' said James. 'I know, I love it, it is great. But I guess I'm not really in the mood for celebrating tonight. Sorry James.'

_Never once did I flinch when books became friends and friends became enemies._

April 22nd, 1973 _(Sunday)_

Easter weekend. The castle is quite. Everyone went home for the weekend. Everyone but Lily. She didn't feel like facing her family, especially her sister. After the rotten summer that she had and the Christmas break she just didn't feel to be called a 'freak' any more. Her parents tried getting her sister to stop the name-calling but Lily didn't mind after a while. She figured it was just a phase her sister was going through and would soon out grow it.

Not very many people stayed behind. Many were excited to leave and get out of the atmosphere of school. Meanwhile, Lily was in the Library reading away, absorbing everything that she could about the wizarding world and its magic.

After a few hours of reading Lily notice the sun start to fall and the once brightly lit room start to darken. She looked at her watch and noticed the time. Dinner was about to start. As she made her way down the stone stairs and hallway to the Great Hall Lily started to notice the many footsteps and voices rising. The other students have started to arrive. Once everyone was seated and started to pile their plates the chatter of weekend events were heard. Many were telling stories about games they attended, crazy family members that they hadn't seen in a while. Lily was enjoying the chatter of the other students and when James finally turned towards Lily he asked 'How was your weekend Lily?' 'It was fine. I got a lot of reading done, not many of us stayed behind. Sounds like you and the boys had a great weekend.' 'You had the castle pretty much to yourself and all you did was read? Honestly Lily isn't there something else that your pretty little redhead mind wants to do?' commented Sirius. She didn't answer she just looked around and the boys and those close to her who would of heard the statement and said 'no, I enjoy reading thanks.' Then she continued eating got up and left for the tower.

_Never once did I flinch when I cried myself to sleep._

No one knew. No one would ever know. It was her secret. The only problem she was friends with James Potter and nothing and I mean nothing got past James Potter.


	6. Chapter 5: The Magic of Hogwarts

Chapter Five- The Magic of Hogwarts

October 6th, 1973 _(Saturday)_

One month into the school year and Hogwarts is still as magical as it had been two years ago. No matter how much you think you knew the castle it would change and become something else. Surprises around every corner, because the boys gave themselves a name and with it came a new level of status. The Marauders have arrived and they weren't leaving until they wanted. Funny don't you think, no matter how much you grow there is still apart of you that you will never be able to hide. Pranks and fun was the plan and if someone happened to get embarrassed (depending on the person) all the better. There were boundaries of course but they never listen and of course it only got worse when Hogsmeade trips rolled around. They were of age now. Everyone third year and up attended and they took every advantage never to miss a day.

_Never once did I flinch the first time to Hogsmeade_

Everyone was so excited about our first trip into the village. I would never admit it, but I was excited as well. Funny how things change, even me. No one would ever know how much I really enjoyed the trips to Hogsmeade but it was a different environment. School was not in session and no one was really paying much attention as to what you were doing or who you were with. I could be myself again. Of course that did not stop me from going into the bookstore, grabbing a new book, and heading to Three Broomsticks sitting by the fire reading my book. Okay, so maybe something's haven't changed but reading was one thing I loved to do.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

December 19th, 1973 _(Wednesday)_

The weather began to change and the attitude around the castle began to rise. Everyone was getting excited for Christmas, even Lily.

Everyone was getting ready for the train in the morning. Up in the girls dormitory clothes were flying everywhere, laughter was everywhere, and finally sleep overwhelmed them waiting for the light of a joyous morning. Like usual, Lily was the first one up. She got up, dressed, and brought her luggage down to the common room for the elves to take to the train.

A letter from her parents arrived late last night stating how excited they were to see their little Lily. 'Petunia would of wrote of course but she has been out with a new boyfriend of hers. She wishes you a safe journey and is looking forward to seeing you,' said the letter. She snorted a little at that last statement, for she knew for a fact that Petunia was not looking forward to her coming home because she received a letter a few days earlier from Petunia asking her to not come home for she was bringing Vernon over and did not want Lily to go and mess it up. Not that she was surprised by any of it, but for once she was a little hurt that her own sister did not want her home for the holidays. Then it passed and she continued her way down the stairs to the common room where surprisingly she meet a very tired but awake James Potter.

'Morning James,' she said his reply was a slight grunt and nod of acknowledgement. 'What's wrong? You are up early.' 'I just received a letter from my parents that they moved. Moved to a muggle town,' James finally replied. 'That is why I was up so earl, the bloody bird woke me up.' Lily gave him a little evil look and said, 'living in a muggle neighborhood in not that bad James, after all I am muggleborn.' He looked at her and gave her an apologetic look 'I know Lily, it's just me and Sirius had plans this holiday to play Quidditch and prefect some ideas. Living in a muggle neighborhood is going to slow us down.' For a moment Lily felt a little sympathetic towards him for he looked so sad about having to change plans. 'Well what is the neighborhood that you are moving into?' 'Somewhere near Castle Park' James said.

_Never once did I flinch when things began to change._

It was time for everyone to take the carriage down to the train for the Holidays. The only people who weren't excited, surprisingly, were the boys. A new home, a muggle neighborhood, little time to practice what needed to be done. The one thing they weren't expecting was a small little redhead and her family to follow the path to the new house.


	7. Chapter 6: A Holiday Twist

Chapter Six- A Holiday Twist

December 25th, 1973 _(Tuesday)_

It was a typical English Christmas; white, cold, and beautiful. The Evans' were having their annual Christmas party and everyone in the neighborhood was invited. But that wasn't until the evening. The morning was spent with family. First chocolate and peanut butter chip pancakes with eggs and toast. Follow closely with the opening of presents. For a moment everyone forgot about the party ahead, Petunia forgot about Lily's special powers and embraced her as a sister for the beautiful blouse that she received. Everything was as it should, a memory that will not be forgotten.

Far too soon it was time for the guest. Both Lily and Petunia were dressed beautifully in gowns. Lily's was knee length and white with a red and green belt, while Petunia's was floor length and red- simple but elegant. The party was being hosted inside and outside the house; a buffet like area in the kitchen with adining area and a dance floor in the back. Everyone would show, they always did.

The last to arrive were the Potters and Sirius. Lily, being the only Evans in the house answered the door and greeted them in. 'This is such a beautiful home Lily, please thank your mother for inviting us on such short notice,' said Mrs. Potter. 'Thank you Mrs. Potter I will let my mother know, but I am sure you will be able to spot her sometime tonight. She will most likely be on the dance floor getting my father to dance with her' Lily said with a grin.

As Lily, the Potters and Sirius were walking out towards the backyard. Sirius loudly announced that Lily and James were standing under mistletoe.

_Never once did I flinch when I received my first kiss._

January 16th, 1974 _(Wednesday)_

It's funny really if you think about it. Funny to everyone but me. Sirius made me the laughing stock of school- all because James Potter kissed me at my Christmas party and all I did was smile and walk off. What else was I suppose to do? It wasn't something special; it was a tradition- plain and simple. But of course Sirius had to go and make something huge out of something little.

Things changed after that. No one treated me the same. I never did find out why, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. I had more important things to do, to become. Hogwarts was still magical and that could never be taken away.

Classes began again and just like before Lily was at the top of her class and enjoying the knowledge of learning something new everyday. Everyone teased her and would give her funny looks but she never noticed or let it bother her.

'Lily?' said someone behind here. "Oh hello James. How are you? How did you like your holidays in a muggle neighborhood?' she said with a giggle. 'It was fine. Quite fun really. Sirius and I weren't able to get what we wanted done, but we found something else to occupy our time.' It was silent for a few seconds and James spoke again, 'Lily… can I ask you something?' They stopped walking now. She turned to look at him and nodded with a small smile. With sadness in his eyes James spoke 'Do you always enjoy being alone or do you not notice the way you put people down?' And he walked away. Nothing else not a look back just left.

_Never once did I flinch the first time I was heartbroken._

She just stood there. Five minutes went by. Then ten. After fifteen she just put her head up high and walked to the library.

'Out of all the things to make me do Sirius, this is one of your worst,' said a very sad and pathetic looking James. For once, he was not proud of this plan, but he was hoping he would get some kind of reaction but nothing. She just stood there and looked at him. No noise, no tears, nothing.


End file.
